The Ion trap mass spectrometer is being modified to produce high resolution and high mass spectra. The TSQ 700 triple quadruple mass spectrum has been operating successfully for nearly one year and solved several problems including location of phosphorylation sites in prothymosin and rat neural tissue proteins.